falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Reilly's Rangers
Reilly's Rangers is a mercenary faction in the Capital Wasteland, based at the Ranger compound near Seward Square. There are currently four members of Reilly's Rangers. Reilly herself gives out quests involving mapping the wastes and helping other rangers in need. Background While a mercenary force, Reilly's Rangers are somewhat altruistic and operate according to a strict set of morals, like the Desert Rangers and the New California Republic Rangers. They hold little more than contempt for Talon Company, a mercenary group with no such convictions, which they have had run-ins before. Luck seems to be a major theme with regards to Reilly's Rangers. The group's emblem prominently features a four-leaf clover and luck is often mentioned in the various conversations you can have with the group's members (i.e. Butcher, Donovan, and Brick all credit their survival against the super mutant army at the Statesman Hotel as mostly due to luck). In addition, their unique armor, Ranger battle armor, grants a +1 stat boost to Luck. Notes * The members of Reilly's Rangers are about on par with Brotherhood of Steel Paladins in terms of armor, skill, and health. * After finishing the related quest, Donovan may be encountered while adventuring through the wasteland as part of a random encounter. When the Lone Wanderer asks what he is doing there, he'll reply that Reilly tracked them and sent him to bring ammunition, or more specifically one mini nuke. During this encounter he will likely be found fighting off three super mutants. Without intervention they will likely kill him. If he dies his body can be looted (without any negative Karma) to get the mini nuke, plus his equipment (he has the only Ranger battle armor helmet), weapon, and ammunition. * Unless the Lone Wanderer has a very high Sneak skill, attempting to pickpocket one of Reilly's Rangers is rarely worth the risk. If failed, the Rangers will turn hostile and stay that way (unless it is during the Reilly's Rangers quest), and Geomapping with Reilly will become unavailable. Members Active * Reilly (Leader) * Butcher (Medic) - Will "heal" the Lone Wanderer for free at the Ranger compound. * Donovan (Tech) - Will repair equipment for reduced prices at Ranger compound. * Brick (Heavy weapons) Inactive * Theo (Quartermaster, deceased) * Dallas (Deceased) * Kira (Deceased) Related quests * Reilly's Rangers * Geomapping with Reilly Appearances Reilly's Rangers appear in Fallout 3. Bugs * Killing Donovan in a random encounter and looting his corpse may make the Rangers hostile upon returning to the compound. If enemies kill Donovan, you do not even have to be near him or loot him, the Rangers will become hostile even though you did not kill him yourself. * When you first join up with Reilly's Rangers on the roof they may become hostile for no reason, just reload the last auto-save to the roof again until it doesn't happen. * If you are wearing Enclave Hellfire armor or Tesla Armor with or without the helmet and you enter Reilly's Rangers compound, they may turn hostile. Gallery Brick.jpg|Brick Butcher.jpg|Butcher Donovan.jpg|Donovan Theo.jpg|Theo Category:Reilly's Rangers de:Reilly's Rangers es:Rangers de Reilly it:Mercenari di Reilly no:Reilly's Rangers pl:Strażnicy Reilly pt:Reilly's Rangers ru:Рейнджеры Рейли (группировка) uk:Рейнджери Рейлі (угруповання)